bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Lumen Sages
The Lumen Sages were a Eurapean clan of followers of light and the counterparts of the Umbra Witches. Both recognized as the "overseers of history", the clan was first formed after Aesir bestowed to both the Umbra and Lumen the Eyes of the World out of pity to better mankind.Bayonetta 2 Unlike the witches who used the demons from Inferno, the sages instead used the Laguna.Bayonetta History Formation The Lumen Sages were one half of two clans, who worked hard to maintain the balance of the world's light and dark forces in order to ensure the just passage of time after Aesir granted them the Right Eye of Light. They paid great respect to their counterparts, the Umbra Witches whom also possessed an "Eye" like them, part of a set which were known as the Eyes of the World that allowed them to oversee time itself. Clan War & Demise Five hundred years ago, before modern times, a Lumen Sage named Balder and an Witch named Rosa fell in love and conceived a child. This violated an ancient law which stated that "The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth". Given the two clan's strict rules about their members forming a union such as this, tensions between the two clans from this event sent them down into the spiral of war which would later become the Clan Wars. The conflict would engulf all of Europe in its wake. Despite the Sages' best efforts with the help of the Laguna, the Umbra Witches assured their victory in the war. Only one Lumen Sage was known to have survived the war: the exiled Balder. Death of the Last Sage Plotting to reclaim the Eyes of the World, Loptr, the evil side of Aesir brought after bestowing the eyes to the clans, and Paradiso deceived the last of the Lumen into spurring the Witch Hunts to squash a "rebellion". Part of their manipulation of Balder, Loptr later pits the Lumen against the future version of his child, Cereza, 500 years later in the future and frames his good side, Loki, for the murder of Rosa. Now called Bayonetta famously, the Umbra Witch and Balder later learn of the plot and battle Loptr. However, although he regains the eyes and reforms to Aesir, the father/daughter duo manage to fend him off and summon Omne after Loki is successful in destroying the Eyes of the World. Although defeated, the God of Chaos plans to heal and be reborn in a different era, Balder quickly sealing the deity within his own body at the expense of it corrupting him and being sent back to his time. Now with a newly changed allegiance, he continues the Witch Hunts and with the Laguna, subjects the remaining Umbra Witches to persecution and spends his time developing the Ithavoll Group and claiming a economic and political hold on Vigrid. As a result, he kills off most of the remaining Witches. The result leaves only two surviving witches: Bayonetta and Jeanne. Plotting to ressurect Jubileus by awakening an amnesiac Bayonetta's left eye, his plan proved successful as he resurrects Jubileus. However, he his greviously injured when the dea crushes him. After Bayonetta and Jeanne summon Queen Sheba to defeat her and destroy the remainder of his physical body, he spends his last moments congratulating his daughter and keeps Aesir trapped in his body, perishing along with Aesir trapped him his body. Characteristics Little is known about the ways of the Lumen Sages other than their duty of overseeing their respective realm over the course of history. Like the Umbra Witches, the Lumen Sages also form some kind of pact with the Laguna and after death, forfeit their body/soul to them as part of the price of their alliance.Bayonetta 2 - Balder's "death" in Tag Climax shows a similar fate except he's taken into the air by angels. The Lumen Sages that have appeared to be males wearing white robes with golden accents that use the sun as a reoccurring motif. The followers of the Laguna in the present day take their inspiration from this. Thy additionally the use of headwear reminiscent of Catholic clergy. Powers and Abilities Like their dark counterparts, the Lumen Sages have strong spiritual powers and are capable of communicating with the supernatural entities they have allied themselves with. They can interact with any angel, even the Auditio, and use their power to command them to do their bidding.Similar to the Umbra Witches' Wicked Weaves, Lumen Sages can also summon high ranking angels to attack their enemies by using Enochian chanting, using feathers as a conduit. They also have a technique named Light Speed, a Temporal Control technique which allows them to stop time. and the transformative techniques of the Beast Within. Known Lumen Sages *'Balder' - A noteworthy Lumen Sage whom was exiled for conceiving a child with the Umbra Witch, Rosa. He was the last survivor of the Clan Wars. Later was tricked into starting the Witch Hunts and after being corrupted, continued the hunts and plotted to ressurect Jubileus. Later fatally injured by by Jubileus, The Creator, who was then defeated by Bayonetta and Jeanne. *'Inferno Slayer' - Real name unknown, mentioned in the weapon with the name. He was a Sage who hunted demons who wandered into humans' villages. His merciless killing of demons earned him this name by the villagers. He later disappears and is considered dead by the end of the Clan Wars along with the rest of his clan members save for Balder. Trivia *The " " is a unit of measurement equal to the total "amount" of visible light emitted from a single candle. *According to the opening of Bloody Fate, the Lumen Sages are implied to have been the ones to instigate the Clan Wars in the first place, as they desired to use the Left Eye to awaken Jubileus, while the Umbra Witches were firmly opposed this. References Category:Groups Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2